worlds_dividedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kensel
" I"M JUST HAPPY YOU'RE ALIVE" Hansel to Kenna " DO YOU REGRET KISSING ME?" Kenna to Hansel Kensel Kensel is the romantic pairing of Kenna Crepsley and Hansel.In the story of Witch Hunting by User:Davenport13. They are seen as partners, and they love each other More than that. Additional names * Kesel * hananel * haenna Relationship Kenna and Hansel met each other when Kenna was getting dragged into a witches layer.He rescued her and took her in, he taught her how to fight and defend herself.He let her live with him and Gretel, gave her food, and bought her clothes.But because he spent so much time with her he fell in love, they both fell in love with each other.They often Hunt together, many girls in all of the towns they visit are jealous of Kenna, because Hansel is very Handsome. Sadly, they don't have time to have children, and with what they do making enemies and then having kids wouldn't be wise.Though at times kenna wish she could have kids with Hansel.But she knows that, that may never happen.Despite being partners in crime, they are good friends, as well as lovers. Trivia * They have kissed many,many,many times * They Hug * Hansel freaked out when he found out that the townsmen had beaten up Kenna. * Hansel is 8 inches taller than Kenna, she has to step on his toes in order to kiss him, or he has to bend down a little. * Kenna is the only one that Hansel let's touch his Shotgun. * Kenna sleeps in one of Hansel's shirts, it goes down to her knees. * Kenna and Hansel have cuddled to keep warm while sleeping in winter. * Kenna will mess up Hansel's hair. * Due to being busy all the time, they don't have the time to be romantic * Hansel get's jealous of Kenna being with other males, he doesn't trust anyone with what's his. * Hansel is very protective of Kenna, after they first met when Kenna was being attacked Hansel never let her get beaten like that while he was around. * They mess with each other a lot, sometimes they debate who's he better hunter. * When Gretel was kidnapped by the witches, Hansel did not want Kenna to go with him to save her. But..... she did. * Hansel likes her more over his old love Mina Gallery Witch hunters goodmorning hans by asameshii-d6568st.png|Kenna and Hansel kissing Love you little sister by xena michele-d5z6kz5.jpg|Hugging Imagezzz.jpg|Hugging 200 ss.gif|Kenna landing on Hansel after beeing threw by a witch 200 s.gif|"Kenna, who did this to you?" hanselandKenna.jpg|Hansel looking after Kenna looking_at_kenna.jpg|Looking at kenna kissy.jpg|Kenna on hansel 200_ssssssss.gif|Holding hands tumblr_mh52qwGmVF1qgvtt4o1_500.jpg|Illustration 200_sss.gif|Holding Kenna's arm 203_ss.gif|Holding each other 202_s.gif|Hugging 210_s.gif|Hugging 2003_s.gif|Who did this too you? tumblr_mmfj0kusSb1qfbwkto3_250.gif|Hi! Hi! F4da0ffa7f7651700dd9bcc12da44b97.jpg|trying to find Kenna fDPz5gcxQvT8.jpg|Hansel and Kenna in town 640px-Reinventing 058.jpg|Kensel good_morning_scetch_by_gregory_welter-d5ttish.jpg|Asleep hansel_and_gretel___witch_hunters_by_asameshii-d643zcg.jpg|Heyo witch_hunters_scetch_againg_by_gregory_welter-d5tviq4.jpg|Napping hg_by_boner_city-d5sraig.jpg|Protecting hansel-and-gretel-witch-hunters-blu-ray-screenshot-0126405-I-824.jpg|"Don't let me go." tumblr_mo0zn5MKfW1qc0zrfo2_500.jpg|kissing in the pond. Category:Female Characters Category:Male characters Category:In love Category:Witch Hunter Category:Bount Hunters Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Female character Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Fighters